The present invention relates to an ostomy appliance.
Ostomy appliances are used by patients who have undergone abdominal surgery as a result of which an abdominal opening or stoma has been left in the body.
Such surgical techniques are well known, and, by way of example, reference is made to colostomy operations (in which the large intestine is brought through the abdominal wall) and illeostomy operations (in which the large intestine is completely removed and the samll intestine is brought through the abdominal wall). In each case, drainage or discharge from the digestive system of the patient takes place through the opening or stoma in the abdominal wall, and it is necessary to provide means to receive this drainage or discharge from the stoma, as it cannot be controlled by the patient.
One very successful commercially available arrangement is that known as the "Sur-Fit" or "System 2" which is commercially available from E. R. Squibb & Sons, Inc. That device has a first and second coupling element which connects to an ostomy bag or a pad of dressing on the patient. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,363 entitled OSTOMY BAG which issued to Peter L. Steer and John V. Edwards on July 17, 1984.
While the above described coupling system has been successful, it would be desirable to improve it by simplifying the shape of the body side coupling element so that it can be manufactured using a simple molding tool. Also, it has been found that some users find that the force needed to attach and detach the two coupling elements is larger than can conveniently be applied.
For patients whose discharge is of a slurry-like nature, difficulties have sometimes been encountered in that the crannies and recesses often present in an ostomy appliance which includes interengaging coupling elements become filled with discharged waste material. This makes the task of changing a bag by uncoupling the old bag and coupling on a new bag an unpleasant one, especially for old or less dexterous persons.